Moving Through Time
by blue artemis
Summary: Sirius overhears something that makes him change his entire perspective on life, but he's a victim of a time-travel accident before he can really implement those changes.  This is complete in 8 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt from velvetmouse: How about some plausible Hermione/Sirius. Can be a time-travel or cross-gen, whichever you prefer. Give Sirius a reason to be a little more focused and mature, give Hermione a reason to loosen up a bit... and let the sparks fly!

* * *

><p>Sirius was whistling as he walked down the hallway toward Transfiguration class. He and James and Peter had decided to do away with that slimy snake Snape; well, scare him anyway. Peter could get a little bloodthirsty, but it wasn't like Moony would do him any real harm. He could just see the look on the git's face when he realized the secret. It wasn't like Dumbledore would punish them, in any case. Peter said he had taken care of that... It wasn't Sirius's place to ask how. He was grinning as he thought of the possibilities. iMaybe he has a potion on his lemon drops...i Three doorways down from the Transfiguration classroom, he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"It isn't enough, Pettigrew. The Dark Lord says either we turn Snape or we kill him. He wants access to that brain and ability. The only reason you haven't been punished is because you kept the Mudblood from forgiving him. I wonder what your mates would think if they knew how much work they were doing for the Dark Lord?"

"Don't worry, McNair. What we have planned for tonight should make Snape think the Dark Lord is his only salvation."

"What of Dumbledore?"

"He likes the way I suck him off far too much for me or my friends to get punished."

Sirius shuddered at the realization that he was _pushing_ people to the Dark Lord; he then cringed, he hadn't known the price for the Headmaster's acceptance of the Marauders' pranks. He went to class determined to talk to his friends.

McGonagall was talking about the Animagus transformation, so he decided to ignore her, and attempt to get his friends' attention.

"Mr. Black! If you don't believe my instruction is worth listening to, you may leave my classroom. I expect a three-foot essay on good manners by class tomorrow," growled Professor McGonagall, furious at the misbehavior of one of her best students.

"Yes, Professor." Sirius slunk out of the classroom, even more determined to talk to his friends.

"What the bloody hell was that about, Padfoot?" asked James.

"You aren't going to believe me if I tell you. Oh, and get Lily, would you? This involves her as well." Sirius was uncharacteristically sombre.

Remus nodded and ran quickly down the hall after the pretty red-head. "Hey, Lils, could you come with me for a sec... I wanted to ask you about the wand movement for that spell we are doing in Charms."

Lily looked at her friend questioningly. She knew he understood the spell perfectly well; he had been showing it to Peter in the common room. "Sure, Remy, no problem." She turned and followed him.

Unbeknown to the pair, they had been seen by Severus Snape, who decided to follow along as well.

When Remus returned to the empty classroom with Lily, Severus Disillusioned himself and slipped in before James warded the door.

"She's here, Sirius. Now what is it?" Remus demanded. The wolf was very close to the surface, making him irritable.

"You're not going to believe this. Peter is in league with McNair! And probably with the Dark Lord, himself. I always wondered how he managed to learn to shift. I bet he got some Dark Magic help," Sirius trailed off, lost in thought.

"What does any of that have to do with me?" asked Lily.

"You were mentioned in the conversation I overheard," replied Sirius. Just as the others looked like they were going to explode, he stopped them. "Look, did any of you know Peter had been talking to Lils here about Snape? He basically kept at her until she refused to forgive him. I was thinking about it, and he's been pushing at all of us to pick at Snape. Turns out it was on orders. The Dark Lord wants him, something about his ability with potions. I'm guessing people in his house have been telling tales out of school."

Sirius was astounded when he got pummeled by Lily. "He was my best friend. He never asked me for anything but attention. And when he slept outside the common room last year, I listened to Peter, who was saying everything I wanted to hear, and told him I would never forgive him. I've been feeling bad about it, but Peter has kept at me, telling me it was unbecoming of a Gryffindor, especially a Muggle-born one, to have a friend in Slytherin, and the whole time he's an agent for the Dark Lord? And you have all been going along blindly, helping hurt all these people because you think it is funny. You are worse than those people who follow the Dark Lord, at least they intend to cause pain. I need to go find him."

"When you find him, Lily, bring him here. I need to apologize. I want to tell him what started the whole thing for me, and no, it wasn't the train ride. That was mostly James," said Sirius.

At that moment, they heard movement from the corner of the room, and all four of them turned quickly, their wands at the ready.

The appearance of Snape out of nowhere, hands up, showing he was not holding his wand made them jump.

"Bloody hell, Snivellus, spying again?" James growled.

Oddly enough, it was Sirius who placed a placating hand on his shoulder. "Why did you follow Remus and Lily, Snape?"

Snape, who was about to snap out a sarcastic answer, saw that for some unknown reason the Black heir was willing to listen to him and responded truthfully. "Lupin lied when he asked her to come with him. I had seen him do the spell Flitwick assigned perfectly well. She may not be speaking to me, but I don't wish for any harm to come to someone I've considered my best friend for seven years."

James stood there with his mouth gaping open when Sirius bowed to Severus. "You do the house of Prince proud, Snape. Protecting the women is the provenance of the noble."

"What're you talking about, Sirius?" asked Lily, confused.

"Dumbledore has been preaching the end of the old traditions, but he is ruining society. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord is providing an alternate point of view," Sirius answered.

"So, you really believe that Muggle-borns should be subjugated or enslaved?" Lily's voice was high-pitched in her anger.

"Not at all. They should be treated much the way Snape treats you, before we took Peter's advice and tried to interfere. He is still doing it. You are a smart, intelligent, beautiful witch. You will provide a good boost to the genetics of any family lucky enough to have you marry into it." Sirius smiled.

Severus shook his head. "You know, this is what I was expecting from the Black heir, at least from the stories my mother told. She knew your father, they were in Slytherin together. She said he was honorable and traditional..." he trailed off.

"I'm guessing she didn't say the same about my mother," interrupted Sirius.

"No, I'm sorry. She said Walburga Black was the worst kind of fanatic, unwilling to learn and unwilling to accept anyone that would disagree with her."

"Too true." Sirius turned to the rest of his friends, who looked gob-smacked at the exchange. "What? I'm not allowed to grow up? I refuse to be anyone's tool, either the Dark Lord's or Dumbledore's. Did you know Peter has been 'servicing' him so we don't get punished? That means we are serving his agenda as well. I'm not going to do that."

"That's illegal!" cried Lily.

"Someone would have to call him on it, and I don't know too many people who would take on Dumbledore," said Remus. "In some ways he's a good man."

James took everything in, realizing he would be completely left out of the loop if he could not mature along with his friends and Snape. "I will contact my father. He is not afraid of Dumbledore. He's been trying to get me to see that doing the right thing is not the same as doing the easy thing." He turned to Snape and held out his right hand. "Truce? I didn't realize how much you actually treasured Lily. I thought you were using her."

Severus nodded. He didn't want to be the Dark Lord's tool either. "I bet it was Malfoy who told the Dark Lord about me. I can't think of anyone else who would have his ear. It isn't as though Bellatrix ever paid any attention to me."

Remus grinned. "Brilliant. Now I don't have to study alone!"

"Hey!" interjected Lily, smacking Remus on the shoulder. "I hate that all this happened with Peter, but I'm so glad all my friends are willing to get along."

"So, since whatever horror you were planning for Severus tonight isn't going to happen, what are you going to do?"

"We'll play it by ear, I think. Maybe we should stage a loud fight near the main doors..." Sirius trailed off, as he was wont to do while thinking aloud.

"Send me a note, Black," said Severus.

"No, here, take this," said Remus, holding out a mirror. "I was going to give it to Peter, but I think you should have it instead."

Severus looked at him questioningly, one eyebrow raised.

"Say my name," said Remus.

Severus looked at Lily, who smiled at him encouragingly. He shrugged his shoulders and spoke into the mirror. "Lupin."

His eyes widened and an uncharacteristic smile slowly unfurled on his face when he saw Remus's face appear in the mirror in his hand. "You're trusting me quite a bit, don't you think?"

Oddly enough, James spoke, making Lily beam at him in a way that made Severus's heart break just a little. "If Sirius says you behave like a nobleman, and Lily has trusted you all these years, but was kept from accepting your apology by a Death Eater in disguise, well, obviously we need to rethink who our friends are. It seems to me you could complement us quite a bit better than Peter does."

The young men all nodded at each other, then left the room, yelling and causing a bit of a ruckus on their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

After lunch, they all had a study period, which they spent writing letters.

_Dear __Mum __and __Dad__,_

_I __am __an __idiot__, __misled __by __someone__ I__ thought __was __a __friend__. __Turns__ out __he__'__s __salable__. __Peter__ Pettigrew __is __working __for __the __Dark __Lord__, __yes__, __this __young__. __He__'__s __been __turning __us__ against __the __school __and__ in__ our __arrogance__, __we__ thought __we __were__ showing __those__ "__dark__ magic __users__" __what __for__. __Instead__ we __were__ systematically __sending __people __to __the __Dark __Lord__'__s __side__, __aided __and __abetted __by __Dumbledore__, __who__ is __using __Peter __as __his __personal __sex __slave__. __I __will __strive __to __be __a__ better __person__. _

_with__ love__,_

_James_

_Dear__ Dad __and __Mother__,_

_I__ believe __I__ now__ understand __what __it __means __to__ be __noble__. __Please __tell __me__ you __haven__'__t __let __or __made __Regulus __join __up __with __that __murderous __mad__man__. __There __are__ better __ways __to __bring __back __tradition __and__ proper __behavior __than __following __an__ extremist__. __Mother__, __do__ you __know__ if __Patrice __Pettigrew __would __approve __of __her __son__ being __Dumbledore__'__s __personal __cock__-__sucker__? __Or__ if __it __was __some __sort __of __bargain __to __keep __him __in __school __after __his __disastrous __OWL __scores__? __I __have __decided __to__ separate __myself __from__ him__, __because __a__ Black__ paves __his __own__ way__. __Seeing__ as __I__ do__ not __agree __with __either __side__, __I __will __endeavor __to __forge __my __own__. __I __hope __you __understand__._

_Your __son __and __heir__, _

_Sirius_

Remus excused himself to go to the Hospital Wing.

"Why do you need to go, Lupin? You do look a bit flushed, but you don't look sick," Severus asked, genuinely curious.

Remus took a deep breath. "Do you know any silencing spells?"

Severus nodded, picked up his wand and said, "Muffliato!"

Lily and Remus looked at each other, astounded.

"It will make our conversation sound like a buzz to anyone not in the circle of the spell," explained Severus.

"You've always been so creative!" exclaimed Lily.

Severus blushed.

Remus cleared his throat. "I'mawerewolf."

"Excuse me? Did you say you are a _werewolf_?" asked Severus incredulously.

Remus just nodded, certain he had managed to completely torpedo this fragile friendship.

"Is Dumbledore a complete idiot? Does he at least provide you with the potion created by Belby?"

"What potion, Severus?" asked Lily.

"Damascus Belby has created a potion that supposedly allows a were to keep their mind while changed," explained Severus.

"You'll still be my friend?" Remus was surprised.

"Just don't bite me, all right?" replied Severus.

That evening, Peter was walking with Sirius and James, telling them he couldn't wait to see what happened to Snivellus when he saw Remus that evening. He didn't notice either boy wince at the thought that they were so stupid as to think that attempted murder was a prank.

"Oh, we aren't going to do that, after all," said Sirius casually.

"WHAT?" WHY? Don't you want to scare that slimy snake into leaving Lily alone for James?"

"Lily can choose her own companions, Peter. Anyway, turns out a slimy snake is a far better person than a rat," said James, directing his most vicious grin at his former friend.

"Wha, wha, what do you mean?" stammered Peter.

"At least he isn't a Death Eater, you traitor; were you trying to get Remus killed?" asked Sirius.

Cornered, seeing Professor McGonagall coming down the hall, Peter began to scream. "Of course I was trying to get the werewolf killed! He's a half-blood anyway, just like Snivellus. They are of no use to anyone. And don't get me started on that uppity Mudblood!" He was looking around wildly when he realized no one had startled at the word werewolf.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't think Lupin wanted his secret shared that way," said Severus, when the Professor started looking around to see who had silenced the group.

She turned around just in time to see Charlus Potter and Orion Black striding determinedly down the hall with Dumbledore in pursuit.

"Stop! You two do not know what is going on in truth. They are just boys, nothing they say is worth listening to, especially if they are under the influence of the Snape boy," yelled Dumbledore.

Orion Black saw the Headmaster lift his wand and point it at Charlus Potter. He surreptitiously raised his wand and made a small movement with it. Dumbledore was quite amazed when his wand went flying out of his hand and into Orion's hand. Orion examined it and turned to Charlus. "This has the mark of Perevell on it. I believe this would be a family heirloom of yours," he said as he handed it to Charlus.

The entire group watched in awe as Charlus looked at the wand, blanched, then activated a number of runes. Dumbledore fell to his knees when the man in front of him said, "I am a direct descendent of Ignotus Perevell. I return this wand to its maker, it has served its purpose." The wand lit up along the runes, then burst into flame. In seconds, all that was left were ashes. He looked at the sobbing man on the floor. "Yes, I know exactly what I did, old man."

Orion Black smiled a very dangerous smile. "As do I. Charlus, I believe that completes the debt my wife owes you."

"I agree. House Potter acknowledges that the life debt owed by Walburga Black has been repaid in full." Charlus then turned to the Headmaster. "You are quite lucky that I verified that Peter's servitude was approved by his parents, or I would have you up on charges. Is this why you champion the dismantling of tradition? So that you would have your choice of catamite?"

"Albus! Tell me you aren't..." Minerva McGonagall was aghast. "That is why he didn't repeat his fifth year, isn't it? And why you never punished these boys, you were hoping, oh, tell me it isn't true!"

No one had noticed that Peter had turned into his rat form and scurried away. He returned with an object he had filched from the Headmaster's office one day when he had finished one of their 'sessions'. "I hope you rot in hell!" the disturbed boy yelled as he threw the object at the group in the hallway.

Sirius and Severus both saw this and jumped, Sirius in front of his father, and Severus in front of Lily, who were closest in proximity to Peter. The object hit both of them, then fell to the floor, causing a shimmering force field to spring up around them.

All four adults as well as James and Lily watched in horror as the two frightened boys disappeared before their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius saw the shimmering shield that wrapped around both him and Severus, but all he could think was _Thank __Merlin __I __was __able __to __keep __that __away __from __my __dad__. __The __family __needs __him__. __Who __knows __what __Mother __would __get __up __to __without __his __calming __influence__._ When the shimmer started to solidify, causing a horrible buzzing in his ears, he reached his hand out to Severus, who clutched at it wildly. The noise got louder and louder, until it was too much and Sirius passed out.

He woke up slowly, to the sound of voices. One in particular caught his attention: pleasant, female and just a bit bossy.

"Get back, all of you! Let them have some room. And someone call a professor, please!"

Sirius opened his eyes to a riot of curls, attached to a lovely, doe-eyed girl who was examining him as though he were a bug, even while she had her wand in her hand, ready for an attack.

"Show me your left arm, please," she said.

Sirius was astounded by the grim tone in the girl's voice.

"Certainly, doll." He rolled up his sleeve to show his bare arm.

"Can you vouch for your friend? I don't want to violate his privacy, since he isn't awake yet, but we can't move you out of this space until we know you aren't Death Eaters, you understand?" she questioned.

"He's not a Death Eater. I, Sirius Black, heir to the House of Black declare that Severus Snape is of noble intentions, and I vouchsafe his passage," Sirius declared while holding his wand aloft.

The girl nodded a pleased look on her face. "I, Hermione Granger, first of the House of Granger accept your oath."

"First?"

"I'm a first-generation witch. Historically we were called Muggle-born, but we've decided we like first-generation better. Death Eaters and their ilk still call us Mudbloods, though," she responded. "Wait, did you say Sirius Black? Really?"

Sirius nodded tentatively. He didn't know the girl, Lily certainly never called herself a first-generation witch, and Hogwarts uniforms hadn't changed in 200 years, so there was no clue there... _Years__? __Oh__, __bugger__!_ "Hermione? Could you tell me when I am?"

She smiled at the odd phrasing. "It is 1996, if that is what you are asking. I'm the sixth year Gryffindor prefect. I hope Luna went to get someone who can verify that you are who you say you are."

Just then a willowy blonde with large blue eyes returned with Professor Flitwick in tow. "Here, Professor. They appeared in a shimmer of light. Dean said it looked like a transporter beam, but I don't think the Muggle telly would send anyone to Hogwarts," she said. She then turned to examine Severus who was starting to wake up. "Hermione, look, he has really lovely hands!"

Hermione giggled, a sound that reminded Sirius of a bell pealing. She turned to Sirius and whispered conspiratorially, "Luna has a unique way of looking at the world. She is sensitive to magic, so if she says anything that sounds strange, like Nargles or Wrackspurts, please let me or one of the professors know, it could be important."

Professor Flitwick had finished his diagnostic of Severus, and turned to Hermione and Sirius, "Did the young man tell you who he was, my dear?"

"He says he is Sirius Black and the young man on the floor is Severus Snape. Sirius is not marked, and he made a wand-oath vouching for Severus," she recited.

"The diagnostic did not show any dark magic on the boy, and they most certainly look like our missing lambs. We should get the Headmaster, though," replied the diminutive professor. "Better to be safe than sorry."

The two girls nodded and made themselves comfortable on the floor, Hermione next to Sirius, and Luna, oddly, put Severus's head in her lap and began to stroke his hair. He began to stir, then opened his eyes to the lovely blonde who was gently running her hands through his hair.

He looked over at Sirius, who appeared to be chatting up a girl with wild curls in a hallway that looked suspiciously like Hogwarts. "Did we die, then, Sirius? Why does the afterlife look like Hogwarts?" he asked.

Sirius chuckled, a deep, resonating sound that make Hermione's insides turn to jelly. "No, Sev, we time-traveled. According to Hermione, here, it is 1996!" he exclaimed, while gesturing to the girl beside him.

Severus began to sit up, and was assisted by the little blonde. She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Hello, my name is Luna. I'm the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect. Are you really Severus Snape?"

Severus was taken aback by the genuine interest and the lovely smile. He shook his head. "Yes, yes, I'm Severus Snape. Nice to meet you, Luna." He looked over at Hermione and said, "Nice to meet you too, Hermione, even if Sirius didn't introduce you properly."

Sirius looked properly abashed at his lack of manners being pointed out. "Thanks for throwing me in front of a Bludger, Sev."

Severus looked up sharply, but realized there was a grin on Sirius's face. "Happy to oblige, Sirius." _I __guess __he __meant __it __when __he __said __he __wanted __to __be __friends__. __At __least __I __have __one __friend __here__._

The girls grinned at the good-natured teasing between the boys. Professor Lupin loved to tell of his two heroic friends who had saved quite a few people from the deranged Peter Pettigrew during their sixth year. They were quite pleased at having been the first to interact with them.

The four students heard footsteps and stood up to greet the newcomers.

"Father!" Sirius exclaimed and reached his hand out to his father. Orion waved his wand in a familiar pattern. Sirius glowed briefly when he finished. As soon as the young man began to glow, the Headmaster brought down the ward on the hallway with a sharp motion of his wand and pulled his son into his arms.

"The tapestry showed you in gold, although there was a wavering line over your name, so I knew you weren't dead, my son, but it is so wonderful to see you," he said into the hair of the boy sobbing into his shoulder. Orion turned and held he arm that wasn't full of Sirius out to Severus. "You look as though you could use a hug as well, Severus."

That caring gesture was enough for Severus to practically bolt the few steps to the Headmaster, who pulled him in close as well. After a few moments, he gently pushed the boys back and began to guide them to his office.

"Where are we going, sir?" asked Severus.

"To my office, young man. We need to get you both sorted, it is the same day you disappeared, only twenty years later. Hogwarts has changed quite a bit, and I will try to bring you up to date. If you don't mind the young ladies joining us, they can tell you a bit about what life at school is like now," Orion replied.

Severus and Sirius both nodded their assent. The girls fell in step with the group heading to the headmaster's office.

Orion got all four youngsters settled in his office and called for his house-elf, Kreacher, to bring him tea.

He took a long sip of his tea then took a deep breath and spoke. "I am certain you have a lot of questions, but please give me a chance to tell you the bare bones of what happened after the two of you disappeared."

The boys nodded.

"After you two jumped in front of me and Miss Evans and subsequently disappeared, Minerva McGonagall cast a spell to keep Mr. Pettigrew from returning to his Animagus form. Charlus Potter then used his power as an adjunct to the Auror office to make the boy raise his left sleeve. There, plain as day, was a Dark Mark. Albus Dumbledore had tweaked the wards to allow those with that foul mark to enter the school grounds; keeping any of the parents from realizing they were perversions of a Protean charm, partly including a drain on the magic of the bearer and hiding a slave bond. No pureblood would allow their heirs to be branded as slaves if they were aware. There was quite a backlash against allowing any more of the children to join him. If any wanted to, they had to wait until they were full wizards," he said.

"But sir, Hermione had me vouch for Severus, to say he wasn't a Death Eater... Why, if that madman was stopped?" Sirius asked, figuring no one would join someone willingly if they knew he was enslaving them.

"The Minister wouldn't allow the information to be disseminated, so only a few choice families were told of the problem. Your mother was so distraught, she took to bed for weeks, before finally fading away, realizing Bella was lost forever. You know how she adored her, even though she was only her niece. Luckily, Regulus had not been marked yet, he was scheduled to the weekend after you disappeared, but he can tell you more of that. Very few people in our circles took me seriously, figuring I was raving at the loss of my heir," responded Orion.

"If Voldemort hears that I have returned, I will be a target again, sir. Since you are leading us to your office, I guess we will be allowed to finish our studies. May I ask for sanctuary during the summer? I have no place to go other than Hogwarts," intoned a somber Severus.

"Of course, son."

There was a knock at the door, Orion looked up at a parchment over the entrance to his office and saw that it was Filius and the the rest of the professors.

"Ah, here are the professors. The rest of the story can wait, we will sort you now," said Orion.


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the Headmaster's office opened slowly. Professor Flitwick walked in proudly, followed by Professor McGonagall, who gasped when she saw the occupants, Professor Slughorn, a few professors that the boys didn't know, then...

"Remus?" cried out Sirius, the fact that he had traveled through time finally becoming reality.

Remus smiled, "Professor Lupin, now, Sirius. It's been a long time."

"What subject do you teach, Remus?" asked Severus, genuinely curious.

"Ancient Runes. Don't look at me like that, Sirius, see this?" Remus pulled his collar aside, showing some markings around his throat.

Sirius and Severus both nodded.

"This rune set keeps me from transfiguring. Unfortunately, I still need to take a potion every month, but maybe now that Severus is back he can figure out a way to make the runes activate permanently," explained Remus.

The headmaster looked on indulgently as Sirius practically flew across the room to hug his old friend.

Minerva McGonagall gave in to the tears that had been threatening to fall when Remus held an arm out to Severus, whose face lit up as he realized he was included in the welcome hug.

Orion cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "We need to get these boys sorted." He went over to the shelf housing the hat. "Aidan, do you mind? I need these two young men re-sorted; we need to know where they fit into this newer Hogwarts."

Sirius and Severus looked at each other nervously, neither one wanting to go first.

"Since neither one of you is planning to volunteer, we shall do this the way we have always, done: alphabetically," Headmaster Black said as he handed the hat over to his Deputy.

Professor Flitwick hopped up on a stool that had materialized beside the boys, and said, "Black, Sirius!"

Sirius stepped nervously over to the stool and waited while Professor Flitwick placed the hat on his head.

"Hmmm, did some growing up a few years ago, didn't you? I'm glad to see it wasn't just a passing fancy... That boy is going to need you. Do you have the courage to set aside your childish prejudice?" asked the hat.

_Aidan__? __That__'__s __your __name__, __really__? __In __answer __to __your __question__: __well__, __of __course__. __Sev __has __already __proven __that __he __can __be __a __good __friend__. __No __matter __what __house __he __ends __up __in__, __he__'__s __as __brave __as __any __Gryffindor__, __you __know__?_ Sirius thought as loudly as he could at the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" called the hat. "I have a very different reason for placing you there this time, but at heart you are still a lion."

Sirius smiled, handed the hat back to Flitwick and moved to where Luna and Hermione were applauding quietly. He was delighted when Hermione gave him a quick hug and whispered a welcome in his ear.

Flitwick paused dramatically and intoned, "Snape, Severus!"

Severus moved nervously over to the stool and waited while the diminutive professor placed the hat on his head.

"Interesting. You have all the bravery of Gryffindor, all the cunning of Slytherin, and a thirst for knowledge I hadn't realized before... Better be RAVENCLAW!"

Severus bowed to the professors and spoke directly to the hat. "You didn't say anything about my loyalty, you know."

Aidan grinned, if you could call it that. "You are very loyal, my young friend, especially to those you consider friends. But you would eat Hufflepuff alive, although you might benefit from a few friends in that house."

"Thank you, Aidan," replied Severus, then joined Sirius and the girls. He was surprised when Luna pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you are in Ravenclaw! We will be good friends, I think," she said.

Sirius looked around the office, at old friends and new, and asked, "Dad, what happened to James and Lily? And Peter, that rat, for that matter?"

"It was discovered that Peter Pettigrew was going insane from the influence of the Dark Mark. He's been confined to St. Mungo's in a catatonic state for a while. The Mark has been steadily draining his magic. He is the reason the Death Eaters are such fanatics nowadays; their so-called Lord has promised not to drain them as long as they are loyal and of strong will," replied Orion.

"You did not say what happened to Lily, or James, sir," said Severus, startling the girls, who hadn't realized his voice was quite that deep.

Orion sighed, making the boys worry. "They died, my boys. They died trying to protect their son from the Dark Lord. He decided at some point that half-blood children were his true rivals and started to kill them off systematically. Lily had found another set of runes which were activated by her blood upon her death, and so the boy was protected. The backlash from the magic activating seriously harmed Riddle, and he went into hiding. He lay low for a while, but he vowed to kill Harry on his seventeenth birthday, which would be next July."

"What is he like?" asked Sirius.

"He's one of my best friends," said Hermione. "He's sweet, funny, smart and hot-tempered. But he's loyal as anything, and he's not snobby at all."

Sirius, Remus and Minerva were all pleasantly surprised when Severus said, "He sounds like quite the combination of his parents. I think I would like to meet him."

"He certainly will want to meet you. His mum would have been here and not his mum if you hadn't jumped in front of her," said Luna. "I like him a lot. He never pretends I'm not there, like Ronald Weasley or Draco Malfoy do."

Orion spoke again. "Why don't the young ladies lead these two to their dorms. I will ask Regulus to get you a basic set of clothing and uniforms, they will be delivered by the time dinner is over. That will get you through this weekend, and then we will go shopping in London. Sound good boys?"

Severus had his head down. "Sir, I don't have the money for any of that," he mumbled under his breath.

"You are underage, and asked for sanctuary. Hogwarts has a fund for such matters. In any case, I can see that Horace is just bursting to give you some news.

Severus turned to Professor Slughorn questioningly.

"Ah, Severus. Lily and I found your notes for a post-Cruciatus potion. We were able to recreate it, and we patented it for you. You have been earning interest and royalties for twenty years, my boy! You may not be as well-off as the Blacks, but you are comfortable now, son. I think, yes! Here is your last statement as well as your key." Slughorn rummaged in his pocket until he found the items in question.

Severus looked at the statement and smiled. "Thank you, professor. This means quite a bit to me."

"'Twas nothing, my boy! I had quite a few requests for private tutoring over the summers as a result of that potion, and ah, the connections I've made. I've already been rewarded. Just be sure to let everyone know who your teacher is the next time you create something spectacular," Horace responded jovially.

Severus managed to keep a straight face, even through the myriad of expressions directed at him from Sirius, Hermione, Luna and Remus. He nodded at the man regally. "Of course, sir."

Minerva clapped her hands twice sharply. "Very good. Now that we are all settled, the girls will show you to your rooms, and we expect to see you at dinner," she said briskly. Then her face softened again. "It is good to see you hale and hearty, my boys; so good!"

With that, Hermione and Luna each grabbed their respective dorm-mate by the arm and led them out of the office and in opposite directions.

"You don't have to lead me, love. I know where Gryffindor tower is," said Sirius.

"I know that, but I thought... Nevermind. I will let you go, and see you at dinner, OK?" Hermione had ducked her head, her expression cloudy.

Sirius realized that he had hurt the girl's feelings. "No, no, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I'm a bit of a tease, and I guess I haven't grown up as much as I thought. I, I, _like_ you, and I tend to hide behind a bad sense of humor." He was glad to see her face brighten up again.

"So, you won't mind entering Gryffindor tower on my arm, then?" she asked.

Sirius grinned. He understood that bit of teasing. "Absolutely, doll," he said as he held his arm out to her.

Luna chattered happily to Severus, as she walked him to the Ravenclaw dorm. "I'm so glad you are here. Most of the house thinks I'm a bit strange, even if they respect me, so I've few friends. Hermione is one of them."

"Why would they find a girl as lovely as you strange?" asked Severus.

Luna's bright smile could have lit up the Great Hall. "Thank you. I think you are the first male other than my father to call me lovely. Anyway, when I was younger, I didn't realize that I was seeing particles of magic, and would name them. It made people uncomfortable. They started to tease, by taking my things, but Headmaster Black put a quick stop to it. Ravenclaw lost all their points one week and he made them work in a homeless shelter and and orphanage. No one teased me after that, but it was hard to make friends," she revealed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that he does not allow bullying like Headmaster Dumbledore did," mused Severus. "I think you are lovely, and would be glad if you wanted to be my friend." He was quite taken aback when Luna threw her arms around him again and kissed him on the cheek.

"I would love to! Now let's go to the dorm. The riddle shouldn't be hard at all," she practically sang. "We can get you settled, then meet the rest of the dorm at the house roll call tonight. Professor Flitwick is sure to have one. They will be quite curious after they see you at dinner."

Severus nodded, and held his arm out to Luna, who took it happily and practically skipped while she led him to the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

The two girls got the boys settled in their respective dorms.

Severus was quite impressed with the library in the Ravenclaw common room. It took Luna quite a bit to pull him away from there and into the sixth year boys' dormitory.

"Here's your bed, Sev!" she trilled cheerfully, spotting a trunk with his initials by the window. She strolled over to the bed with its rich blue hangings and completely flabbergasted him by sitting on the edge of the bed and bouncing.

"Um, do you think that is proper, Luna?"

"What?"

"Bouncing like that. I can see your...ibosom/i heaving. That can't be proper," Severus responded.

She bounced to her feet and took the three steps toward Severus, who was standing as though he were frozen at the end of the bed. She stopped in front of him, way too far into his personal space, then leaned forward and hugged him. "I forget myself sometimes. I know not every boy is as noble as you, I've learned that the hard way," she said as she hugged him.

Severus' nostrils flared in anger. "Has anyone hurt you, Luna?"

"You mean sex, or rape or something, don't you?" she asked in return.

"Are you always this blunt?" he questioned. At her nod, he continued. "Yes. Because I may have to hurt someone if that is true."

"No, Severus. I'm quite untouched. Well, I've been pinched or groped, but I'm actually quite good with my wand, and not as spacey as you might think. But you have no idea how pleasing it is to know that you care enough about me to worry. I think we will be great friends," she said, moving that last step forward and hugging him.

Severus leaned into the hug, then tightened his hold around the fey girl and whirled her around.

Luna giggled delightedly. "What was that for?"

"With you and Sirius, now I've got two friends. And you are much more fun to hug!" Severus declared, with a smile on his face.

"You are so very handsome when you smile. Now, are you ready to head down to dinner?" asked Luna.

Severus nodded, and taking Luna's proffered hand, he walked with her down to the Great Hall.

Gryffindor Tower was the same. That was the first thing that struck Sirius as he followed Hermione through the portrait-hole.

"Are you all right, Sirius?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. It is just that, well, this is all the same, and yet, I can ifeel/i that it is different. James and Lily aren't here. Remus is a professor, my father is the Headmaster, I don't know how I'm going to manage," he replied.

Hermione strode back to the strikingly handsome boy. "You will be just fine, Sirius Black," she said, taking a hold of one of his hands. "You have Severus, and you have me and Luna, as well as your family and Professor Lupin. You aren't alone. Now, lets find your bed, make sure your trunk is all right and head down to dinner."

Sirius grinned, then followed Hermione to the boys' dorm. "You like to boss people around, don't you?"

Hermione turned, ready to argue, and saw the gleam of humor in his eyes. "Harry says the same thing. I think you two will get along famously," she answered.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him," Sirius said truthfully.

Hermione smiled at the thought, then held her hand out to Sirius. They headed out to the Great Hall together.

The two sets of friends, old and new, met up at the bottom of the staircase near the entry to the Great Hall.

"Is Ravenclaw Tower very different from the Slytherin Dungeons?" asked Sirius, when Severus was in in earshot.

"Yes, quite. More books, and less of a feeling of tension, although there is still an air of competitiveness," he responded.

"You ifeel/i magic and its remnants in the air?" asked Hermione, astounded.

"Not like an empath, but I get echoes sometimes," said Severus.

"I feel like an idiot," said Sirius.

"Why?" asked Luna.

"I thought it was some Dark spell that made you turn around when we were going to do something nasty to you, Sev, but you could feel us, couldn't you?" asked the even more contrite Black heir.

Sirius almost fell to his knees in gratitude when Severus reached out a hand and clasped him firmly on the shoulder. "That is the past, Sirius. We are friends now. You have shown your true character, and I am honored to be your friend. We will leave the past in the past."

Sirius closed his hand over Severus' and nodded. "You are everything Lily ever tried to convince us you were. I'm just glad I overheard Peter that day."

The girls looked at each other, both teary-eyed, and laughed. Had it been them, they would have been hugging and crying, but the boys were trying to be manly, and just nodded firmly at each other.

They reached the Great Hall and entered together. Luna and Severus walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat near the end closest to the High Table. Hermione and Sirius sat more toward the center of the Gryffindor table, fairly close to where Sirius and the Marauders used to hold court. Little by little the rest of the students trickled in, a few more aware ones giving the new boys more than a second glance. When everyone was seated, and there were more than a few questioning whispers, the Headmaster tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I see you are wondering who our new students are, so I am going to introduce them. Our newest Ravenclaw is sixth year Severus Snape!"

Severus stood at the Headmaster's gesture and was astounded by the applause coming from all the tables.

The headmaster looked at the disappointment on the faces of the Slytherins, who had lost a student who was considered a hero. "Minerva once said she thought we sorted too soon. I'm quite certain that although Severus now has a new house alliance, he will not forget where he started."

Severus smiled, then, startling even himself, said: "The Headmaster is correct. There are many good things about Slytherin, one being the Headmaster himself. My mother was a Slytherin. The hat decided I would be better off in Ravenclaw this time, but that will not keep me from making friends in all the houses, I hope."

His statement was met with even more applause, the Slytherins felt some satisfaction that they were not to be forgotten, and the Ravenclaws liked that they had such a well-spoken addition to their house.

Orion tapped his glass again. "I would like to introduce our other new face, my son Sirius Black, who was re-sorted into Gryffindor. Some things do not change, apparently."

That statement was met with silence, until Sirius stuck his tongue out at his father, then stood up and waved. Laughter and applause followed. "I may be a Gryffindor again, but just like Sev said, I hope to make friends across the houses," said the handsome boy.

He sat down, and immediately, a hand was thrust into his face. "Hi, mate! I'm Neville Longbottom. My Da has always said you embodied the best and worst of Gryffindor but that you had a good heart. It will be good to get to know you."

Sirius shook the proffered hand enthusiastically. "Frank was a great guy. I'm glad to meet you. Did he marry Alice, or do I have some tales to tell out of class?"

"He married Alice," said Neville dryly.

"Good to know. She was a doll, sweet as can be and quick with a wand. I'll bet she is a great mum," replied Sirius.

"She is," said Neville, satisfied. "I think we will be good friends."

The interaction brought a smile to the face of a handsome young man with brilliant emerald eyes and a head of messy black hair sitting next to Neville. He also reached out to offer his hand. "Hello. My name is Harry Potter. I've heard quite a bit about you."

Sirius looked at the owner of the hand being offered to him and almost choked. "Merlin! You look like such a good combination of your parents. I hope we can be friends."

"Me too. And I definitely want to speak to Severus. If he hadn't done what he did, my mum would have been the one gone. Even though she got killed protecting me, she never forgot that. Neither did Dad for that matter. And Grandda is going to be thrilled to know he's back," said Harry thoughtfully.

"He's going to want to meet you too. Hermione described you a bit, and he said you sounded like the best of both your parents," replied Sirius.

Harry's grin could have lit up the Great Hall by itself. "Brilliant."

Dinner was eaten in a spirit of camaraderie. Hermione caught Luna's eye, and indicated that she and Severus should join them once their house meeting was over. Luna nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, all the houses were called to their respective common rooms to discuss the "new" students and get it out of their systems. None of the Heads of House wanted one of their students to be the ones to annoy the prodigal sons.

Gryffindor was loud and raucous when Minerva McGonagall entered the common room. She noticed that Sirius, instead of being right in the middle of it, was sitting to the side with Hermione on one side, Neville on the other and Harry across from them on a set of sofas. He was clutching Hermione's hand like a lifeline. She smiled sadly as she walked to the center of the room.

"Good evening, my lions! I know you all have a lot of questions and I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities. In order to get it out of the way, I will have Mr. Black, if he is willing, tell you what happened that fateful day many years ago. After this meeting, I will be taking points if anyone behaves against school policy and becomes too intrusive. Do you all understand me?"

Aside from some muttering from Ron Weasley, which was quickly shushed by his brothers and sister, all the Gryffindors nodded.

"Very well," Minerva said, "Mr. Black, if you please?" She gestured to a space next to her.

Hermione patted his hand, and Neville patted his shoulder, and Harry smiled encouragingly. Sirius stood up and walked over to his head of house.

"You all want to know about me, and I'm guessing the stories have all become rather saintly seen through the eyes of friends from the past. I wasn't a saint. I was a prat. I was led by someone I thought to be a friend to be evil instead of a prankster, the way I thought I was." He took a deep breath. "You all look confused. I'll try to explain. I was fast friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. We all were firsties together in Gryffindor. We started off playing pranks on everyone, but little by little, and unnoticed by us for the most part, we ended up targeting people, mostly Slytherins. One in particular caught our attention, because his best friend was Lily Evans, who was another Gryffindor firstie right along with us. His name was Severus Snape," stated Sirius flatly.

"It seemed like you were friends today," said Neville.

"We are now. He's a good man, and a better friend that I could ever hope to be. Do you want to hear the rest?" asked Sirius.

He got nods from the rest of the house.

"Sixth year started, and we were planning something absolutely horrible to do to Severus. Thinking back on it, we could have gotten him killed, but back then we just thought it would be the ultimate prank, and it would scare him away from Lily. See, James was quite in love with her, but she didn't give him the time of day. She said he needed to grow up. Anyway, I was walking down the hall to Transfiguration class when I heard Pettigrew in an abandoned classroom, talking to Mulciber, who was destined to be a Death Eater. He was discussing pushing Severus to Voldemort's because his potions skills were needed. He had engineered it so that Lily wouldn't forgive Sev after a mistake he made, by whispering in her ear. He had helped us push a lot of students to Voldemort through our pranks, which were never punished by Headmaster Dumbledore. When Mulciber questioned it, Pettigrew revealed that he was _doing favors_ for the headmaster for leniency. It made sense, he should have been repeating his fifth year or been expelled for his horrid OWL scores," reminisced Sirius.

Minerva looked around, realized the little ones didn't quite understand, and thankful for Sirius's careful wording, gave in to her tears; she hadn't realized how much damage Albus had done. His casual disregard of the severity of the pranks the Marauders had played had pushed many a student irrevocably to the dark.

She heard a lot of gasps, and realized that many of the students did not even begin to understand the depravity of the prior Headmaster. Many of the "light" purebloods still worshipped him, never telling their families of the darker side to the man. The First Generation students, brought up on televised news, were not as surprised.

Sirius began to speak again. "I totally blew off class that day, and got a detention from Professor McGonagall. But I did manage to get my friends' attention. We got Lily to join us, and Severus followed, worried about her. We became friends that day, Lily and Sev made up, and we thwarted Peter's plans. But he got some sort of gadget from the Headmaster's office and threw it, and I jumped in front of my dad, and Sev jumped in front of Lily, and here we are. I won't join in any pranks unless they are meant for everyone and are harmless, so don't even ask." He looked at Minerva, who nodded at him.

"So, you aren't going to be any fun, you like those stick-in-the-muds you were sitting with, and you are willing to be friends with Slytherins? You suck!" said Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, you just earned yourself a two-week detention with the Headmaster. That is fifty points from Gryffindor for your behavior, and I _will_ be sending a letter to your parents," said Minerva icily.

"Don't mind him," said Harry to Sirius, who was visibly startled. "He just hates that I won't be his friend. But I dislike people who only want you for your name. I was lucky enough to be raised with Neville here, and Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice were really good to me, as was your dad. The other Weasleys are good people."

Sirius nodded.

Hermione then looked at her friends, "We are supposed to meet Luna and Severus after this meeting. We still have a couple of minutes before curfew. Let's go look for them."

"Wait," said Sirius. He pulled a mirror out of his pocket. "Severus!"

Over in Ravenclaw Tower, the meeting went about the same, without the first person revelations about Peter Pettigrew, and there was no Ronald Weasley to lose points. Severus felt the mirror in his pocket rattle and he pulled it out. "Yes?"

"Hi Sev, it's me. We are done with our meeting, and Hermione wants to meet in the …library," Sirius said with a grin after watching Hermione pantomime looking through a book.

Severus looked at Luna, who looked delighted at the possibilities the mirror had to offer. She nodded happily at him. "Sounds good. We are on our way."

The unlikely sextet met up in the back of the library, near the Restricted Section. Harry and Neville were nervous about the meeting, but neither one could really explain why.

Sirius noticed their behavior and elbowed Severus in the ribs. Severus looked questioningly back at him. Sirius leaned over and spoke softly into Severus's ear. "They are nervous. I told them my story, and they still accept me, so I don't know why they are acting like that with you."

Severus smiled and his eyes sparkled a bit mischievously. Sirius wondered what he was going to do.

"No matter what you have heard about me, it is probably a lie, or exaggerated or not emphasized enough. Wouldn't it be better just to ask me than wiggle around like someone put Itching Potion down your underpants?" Severus asked, his deepening voice quite austere.

Harry and Neville both jumped to attention and were starting to babble an apology for their behavior, when Harry noticed the gleam of amusement in Severus's dark eyes.

"Uncle Regulus always did say you had a sense of humor most people didn't understand. I'm glad to know he was telling the truth," said Harry.

"Uncle Regulus?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, after you two disappeared, your brother Regulus became friends with my parents when he saw how truly they mourned both of you. He's my godfather. Aunt Alice is my godmother, and since she and Uncle Frank had Nev here, Uncle Regulus and Grandda decided I should stay with the Longbottoms. The Blacks have been a big part of my life, though," the green-eyed boy answered with a smile.

"Grandda?"

Neville chimed in, "The Headmaster."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and then nodded; satisfied with the answer and glad his family had a hand in raising James's son.

"So why are you treating me like I'm made of glass, then?" asked Severus.

"No one _really_ knew you, you know? Reg was friendly with you, but he was younger. Remus, um, Professor Lupin says he wishes he knew you better, because the little time he could call you friend was good, and everyone says you were my mum's best friend. You jumped in front of her, and so I exist, you know?" Harry said.

"What he said, only it isn't _my_ mum. From the stories you seem hard to get to know, but I'm not seeing it," said Neville.

"I was fairly isolated before I became friends with Sirius and Remus and James. I had grown out of the tendencies that got me placed in Slytherin, as evidenced by my new sorting, but I was stuck. Headmaster Dumbledore had something against me and Slytherin in general, and that caused me no end of problems," responded Severus. "By the way, what is wrong with that Weasley boy? He sounds like he grew up listening to Dumbledore and espousing his beliefs."

"He sounded like I did before I overheard Peter," said Sirius quietly.

"As I said," Severus answered, with a small smile. "But you were willing to change when you saw it was wrong. I can't see that kind of prejudice tolerated here by your father."

"It isn't," said Luna. "It doesn't stop him. As long as he's not actively seeking the Death Eaters, then the Headmaster won't expel him, but he's lost most of Gryffindor's points every year he's been here. He's a bit of a pariah, and blames Harry for it."

"How is that even logical?" asked Severus.

"It isn't," said Hermione. "He figures all of his failings are due to the fact that Harry would not accept him as his best mate, instead of the fact that he's lazy."

"I thought you would say dumb," said Sirius.

"He isn't. He's quite intelligent, but he won't use it, so he's as good as being dumb. Or as bad as, I don't really know how to say it," said Hermione.

"Sounds like Peter," said Sirius.

"Well, he did pass at least three OWLs, so he's still here on his own merits, even if it was barely passed," said Luna. She shrugged when the rest of them looked at her. "Ginny told me. They are my closest magical neighbors, and there are very few other girls around who will talk to her."

After that, the conversation turned to the more mundane, random things like who liked what for pudding, and their favorite Quidditch teams. Firm friendships were started. Right before curfew, Sirius asked, "So, Harry, why would _you_ be a specific target of Lord Moldieshorts?"

Harry grinned. "He found a way of measuring magical power. Actually, I'm surprised you weren't measured by the Headmaster. Some of our classes are separated by capability to use magic. Hermione, Neville and Luna are all defined by elemental preference as well. We do have some classes where we are separated from the rest of the student body. I'm the closest in power to him, or will be, by Arithmantic projection. He wants to destroy me before I can compete with him. Headmaster Black says he won't let that happen. But I'm in training."

Sirius and Severus looked at each other and nodded. "Well, if we meet the capability requirements," said Severus, "We will definitely help you."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Severus couldn't resist the silence. "Harry, why do you think-what did you call him, Moldieshorts-wants with you? I understand that he can measure power, but you are still a boy. Arithmancy is good, but it is basically fancy Divination. There must be another reason."

"Oh, that's easy. There is a prophecy." He turned to Hermione and said, "Do you think-?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "We have to find a place to talk! What about the Room of Requirement?"

Sirius and Severus stared at each other as the rest of the group practically flew into action, gathering up books and scurrying around.

"Um, guys?" asked Sirius quietly.

"Yes, Sirius?" responded Luna.

"If you think this prophecy has something to do with me and Sev here, shouldn't we talk to my dad?"

Harry grinned, one that caused a pang in the hearts of both Sirius and Severus, with its resemblance to their lost friends, the crinkle of the green eyes was very much Lily and the wide, guileless smile was distinctly James. "You're right! Grandda needs to know. Let's go!"

The group headed up to the Headmaster's office, Sirius and Severus quite bewildered as to what was going on.

They got to the gargoyle at the bottom of the spiral staircase and stopped. Harry took out his wand and tapped it on the head twice. "Grandda, it's important!" he stated.

The gargoyle cocked its head to the side, as though listening for something and then moved aside, giving the group of students access.

* * *

><p>Orion looked up from his work to see his son, Severus, Luna, Hermione, Harry and Neville all standing in front of his desk. Harry looked particularly nervous.<p>

"What happened, Harry? Did the boys bother you?"

"No, Grandda! Not at all. They've been even better than the stories, I'm glad they are here. But Sev asked why I felt I needed to be the one to stop Tom, and well, I started to tell them, but then the pieces started to fit the puzzle, and…"

Orion smiled at the boy. "You are talking over yourself, Harry. Calm down a bit," he said, soothingly. "Now, why are you so excited?"

"The prophecy, Grandda! I think Sirius and Sev are the missing pieces!" exclaimed Harry.

Orion paled. "Why would you think so, son?"

Harry answered by reciting the prophecy:

_"The lion's child, born to vanquish the dark,_

_Evil's master, man of the mark._

_Brother Earth gives him strength,_

_Sister Air counsels at length._

_Sister Spirit cautions, at last,_

_Water and Fire must come from the past._

_All must blend to shape and mold._

_To make of the lion's cub a warrior bold."_

"We know that, Harry. However, you must be thinking that Severus and Sirius are the two from the past… I've never tested either one for any elemental preference—Sirius definitely seems to be fire, but—maybe you are right," mused Orion aloud.

Sirius moved away from the group, up to his father's desk. "Da, if I can help, I want to. I was such a childish prat before, and I see, just from these few days, how _wrong_ I was about Sev-about so many things! Is there a way to test someone for an elemental preference as well as for power?"

Orion smiled and stood up, walked around his desk and embraced his son. "I'm so glad you have grown up, my boy. Like everything else you've set to do, you've done it well. We can use the standing stones to test you for any elemental preference. But if you do decide to help, it will have to be completely. Only a true blending of the elements will give Harry the power to defeat Tom."

Sirius turned to the rest. "I'm willing, Harry, Nev, girls. Just tell me what to do. And you have someone who can calculate the size of the pentagram and you've found the proper incantations to share power?"

Harry responded by stepping foward and hugging Sirius. "Thank you!"

"Well, do you have the other things Sirius asked about?" asked Severus.

"Yes, we do. And if you are good at Runes or Arithmancy you can look it all over, if you want, before you decide," replied Hermione.

"It would be stupid not to try, after I already ensured that Harry would exist, now would it?" said Severus dryly.

Luna giggled. "Now your Slytherin side is showing. I believe that means: I really want to help, but I'm still worried about these friendships being fleeting."

Severus turned to her, eyes burning with an emotion he couldn't quite place. Rage? Horror? Happiness? He was quite startled when she jumped into his arms.

"Luna, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Do you want to know why Neville and Harry accepted you so quickly, even before you talked to them?"

Severus nodded.

Sirius was watching this all intently, wondering why Hermione was practically crushing his hand.

"I don't touch people. I don't let them touch me. But your magic sang to mine, and I feel safe with you. That isn't true of very many others, well, any others not in this office. I don't know what the future holds, but if you are willing to put up with me, I will be your friend as long as I live," Luna said solemnly.

Sev slowly put her down, then knelt in front of her. "I accept your oath, my lady, and I will protect you and our friendship as long as I have breath," he said, using an ancient tradition to seal his word.

Instead of the usual handshake, Luna knelt down and kissed him, signifying that she took it as a promise of more than friendship. After a moment of disbelief, he kissed her back.

Harry and Neville looked gobsmacked; neither one thought Luna would ever find a wizard she trusted enough to bind herself to, much less one she had known for such a short time. Hermione was crying, holding on to Sirius as though her life depended on it.

"What's a matter, princess?" Sirius whispered.

"She always said she would know. I just didn't think he would accept so quickly," she replied.

"Sev's a man of honor. I regret every thing I ever did to him. He makes a much better friend and ally than he does an enemy," Sirius responded quietly. Not quietly enough, though.

"I accept your apology again, Sirius. Now stop it. We are friends, we do not need to be mulling the past over and over like cows chewing their cud," Severus said.

Luna spoke from her place at his side, "Headmaster, I can tell you that Severus is definitely preferred by the water elements. It is part of his ease with potions, but his magic will work with the rest of ours. Look!"

Luna held her hand out and called a small ball of her magic. It was whispy white, more like the beginning of a Patronus than anything else. Neville walked over, and calling his magic to hand, a small green ball began to weave its way around the whisp of white, making beautiful patterns. Hermione let go of Sirius, and called her magic up; a small ball of pale blue and yellow joined in.

"Severus, had you learned to cast a Patronus?" asked Orion.

"Yes, sir."

"Then call your magic, thinking a happy thought, but channel it into your hand," commanded the Headmaster. "If you can, think of how you feel when you are brewing potions."

Severus nodded, then called forward a ball of deep blue magic, like the ocean. It immediately joined the pattern of swirling magic.

Luna beamed at him.

Sirius might have grown up, but his impulsive nature was still quite evident. He stepped forward with a small ball of red-orange flame. Suddenly the five balls of magic wove themselves into a big braid and surrounded the five. They almost disappeared in the seething colors, when a pop was heard. All of them were changed, wearing clothing in the colors of their elements, and crowned by magic.

Orion and Harry gasped.

Hermione looked down at herself. "I guess _Hogwarts, A History_ was right! When needed the school _can_ crown her elemental warriors. Oh, Harry, now we know you can beat him!"

Then she turned to Sirius and smacked him on the back of the head. "If you weren't the right elemental preference, then you could have killed us! I'm glad you are getting more mature, since that seems to be what you needed, but if you don't learn to curb those impulses, you are going to die young. I don't want that to happen!"

Sirius was about to storm out, unhappy about being bossed about, but her last sentence stopped him cold.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know I don't always think things through. Forgive me?" he asked.

She nodded.

After being certain everyone was all right, Orion shooed all of them out of his office. "It is almost curfew. We will get some of the professors together to help you practice giving Harry your magic to boost his. Hopefully we will be ready before the end of the year."

Outside the office, all six of the students hugged, then returned to their respective dorms, full of thoughts about what they might finally be able to accomplish.


	7. Chapter 7

The test for the boys' power levels was anti-climactic after the castle crowned each of them as one of the fabled Elemental Warriors. Neither was as powerful as Harry, but they were close.

The six began to practice in earnest, time and again sending their power to Harry.

"Bugger!"

"Language, Harry!" said Hermione automatically. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't going to work, Hermione... No, listen to me. We've found the Elemental Warriors, the runes and the diagrams work, you can call enormous power and give it to me, but that works for a big blast. It doesn't work for close fighting. I'm almost ready to turn it over to Luna and Sev, when they are duelling together against us, they consistently wipe the floor with us! And I don't think it's Wrackspurts!" Harry ran his hands through his hair, making it stand on end in his agitation.

"We are looking at this from the wrong angle. What do Luna and Sev have that the rest of us don't?" asked Sirius.

The two in question just smiled and smirked at each other. They had long ago figured it out.

"Each other," said Neville.

"What? You can't be serious!" cried Hermione. "I know that people say love is magical, but come on, now."

"No, he's right," said Sirius.

"Why would you say that?" asked Hermione again, clearly distressed. "You can't quantify that!"

Sirius opened his arms to the girl he had grown quite fond of and closed them around her slight figure after she moved closer to him.

"Quantify it, no, not at all. But when they made their binding vow, their magic more than doubled, it became _more_. It is particularly evident when they use their magic together. It is similar to making a magical child. Yes, there are genetic reasons to look outside the gene pool when marrying, but there are _magical_ reasons for binding vows. When two people are as magically compatible as Luna and Sev, it is very powerful," he responded.

"In that case, why don't we find people who are magically compatible and see if that helps?" she asked.

"That only works if you are willing to practice eugenics, or make Marriage Laws or something, Hermione. The people involved have to be willing, not forced, or compatible or not, the magic won't blend," said Neville.

"I don't understand, Neville," she cried. She then muttered, "Just another thing I don't understand, but everyone around me does."

Harry wrapped his arms around the despondent girl. "Hermione, love, what would happen if we cast the spell and it turned out you were compatible with me. Would you be willing?"

"I-well-no, Harry. I couldn't hurt Daphne like that. But does that mean we are going to bring her and Ginny into this?" she asked.

"We may have to," said Sirius. "So, you want to see if you are compatible with me?"

"Why? I don't seem to be your type, considering all the girls you've been flirting or more with recently," she huffed.

"If I'm going to be bound to someone for eternity, you'll do."

Sirius was quite surprised when Hermione slapped him, Luna shot a Stinging Hex at his crotch, Neville shook his head sadly, and Harry stormed off, presumably to the Headmaster's office.

After he recovered his voice, he turned to Severus, who was comforting Luna, and asked: "What?"

"That was unconscionably rude, Sirius. Telling a girl she 'will do'? Will you put an out for a mistress into your vows?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Sev! Things were just too heavy. I wanted to lighten it up a bit. I like her, a lot. I wouldn't have even suggested it, otherwise," Sirius replied.

"That was a horrible thing to say to Hermione, Sirius. She rarely has anyone interested in her. She's too smart and too powerful for most boys, so they don't come around. You didn't even seem to notice that, and you were nice to her, so you got her hopes up. Saying she would 'do' was cruel," said Luna without a trace of her usual dreaminess.

"I didn't mean it!" Sirius whined, much like a petulant child.

"According to you, you never meant it. You caused most of a generation to think the Dark Lord was the better option, just because you were allowed to run amok by Dumbledore! _Dumbledore!_ Do you still think that? I thought you had grown past that, but that girl is my friend, and you hurt her for no good reason. Sirius, not all of us are handsome and wealthy! Things you take for granted and as humor just _aren't!_ An-" Severus was interrupted by the Headmaster's Patronus angrily demanding Sirius' presence in his office.

A very contrite Sirius shuffled into his father's office, head down, eyes clouded with pain. "I'm so sorry. I don't learn. Severus just read me the riot act and I deserved it. Maybe you should just send me to Durmstrang so I stop hurting my real friends," he said.

"You get your penchant for melodrama from your mother. Are you truly sorry, you idiot boy?" Orion asked.

"Of course I'm sorry! Hermione was my first friend here, other than Sev! She's such a doll, pretty, sweet, loyal and smart as anything! She has that same spark Lily had, you know? I was just trying to tease her a bit. She'd more than do, I'm surprised she would even consider me worthy. How can no one else see that?" asked Sirius, overcome with emotion and truly bewildered.

He was again surprised when he was almost tackled by the girl in question. "Do you mean it, Sirius? Truly? You think that about me?"

"I do, sweetling. I know I was playing around with the other girls, but not because I think more of them. I just know you are a forever kind of girl, and I didn't think I was ready for that. But after hearing all of that today, if you want to see if our magic can blend like Severus and Luna, I would be more than happy to do so, if you are willing to be stuck with me," he answered.

Hermione hesitated. "Sirius, I don't want to if you only want to because of what you heard today. I want you to want me!"

Sirius looked at her a bit cross-eyed while he processed that convoluted statement. "Hermione, when I thought I had lost you forever, after Severus and Luna told me off, I couldn't stand it. I don't want a life without you in it," he said.

She gazed at him for a long while. "OK, then. But I have a temper and I don't share."

He grinned. "I know. I like you that way."

Hermione turned to Orion and said, "Could you please cast the magical compatibility charm, Headmaster?"

"I can, child. But you need to know right now that asking the head of the family to do so for his heir is akin to a betrothal contract if the compatibility is higher than bronze," he replied.

She nodded and turned to Sirius, who got down on his knees and held up his hands in supplication.

There was a soft gasp from the doorway, where Harry, Daphne, Neville, Ginny, Severus and Luna were standing.

Hermione stared at the beautiful young man before her who was offering himself as subservient, an action almost unheard of by purebloods. After a momentary hesitation, she knelt down in front of him, returning the balance in the relationship, and placed her hands over his.

Orion moved toward them and waving his wand in an intricate pattern, declared, "_Magica Consectetuer!"_

Everyone watched in awe as the spell caused a thread of magic to rise from the pair's clasped hands, swirl around and settle, then flare up in a bright golden glow.

Once the magic stopped moving, Sirius smiled at his fiancee, then leaned over and kissed her. After she got over the fact that she was being kissed, Hermione returned the kiss enthusiastically, the two of them stopping only when the sound of their friends' applause penetrated the haze caused by their kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The powerful bonding light had made both Harry and Neville ask their respective girlfriends if they were willing to consider the test and become bonded. After speaking to Edward Greengrass and Arthur Weasley, it was agreed, and the Headmaster's office saw very powerful compatibility bonds occur twice more.

Once everyone had settled, and the betrothals had been announced in the paper, the group resumed training. The elemental Warriors practiced using their runic pentagram to give Harry power and once that was done, broke into pairs to fight close up. By the end of the school year, the group was practically unbeatable, having dueled a group consisting of Orion, Regulus, Remus, Frank and Alice Longbottom and a few of the older Weasleys. Frank and Alice gave them the hardest run, being a bonded pair themselves.

"You are going to change the way wizarding marriages are held, my dears. Once it is revealed that you are all bonded due to a high compatibility match, it will once again become the standard, and First Generation witches and wizards will be in high demand," stated Augusta Longbottom after watching the group defeat the strongest wizards she knew.

"What do you mean, Gran?" asked Neville.

"Before this war against the First Generation magicals began, before Tom Riddle was ignored and allowed to flourish by Albus Dumbledore, may his bones rot in hell, marriages were usually arranged through compatibility matches. If two wizards wanted a witch, they could both petition her parents and the spell would be cast. If they were both higher than a bronze match, the highest would win, no questions asked. Some families let the witch choose at that point, as long as the match was good. For the First Generations, the school would act in loco parentis and the spell would be cast in the Headmaster's office. But people like Albus Dumbledore and his ilk did not want powerful children born, especially not those from outside, because it could change the landscape politically. I believe all of this will change this all back," she replied.

Orion smiled grimly. "That is too true, Augusta. And although we at Hogwarts are prepared for this, there will still be huge issues to overcome."

"Yeah, like who the hell will ever agree to be matched to the youngest Weasley boy?" whispered Sirius loudly.

Severus, Neville and Harry all snickered under their breath.

"Son, you will have to control yourself. That type of attitude will cause people like him to find another means of getting a bride. Ronald's the youngest of a poor family, and so will have very little cachet, but there can be others. The Malfoy boy for example, although I believe Narcissa will want to reassociate herself with the Blacks at the end of this battle," Orion scolded. "My apologies for their behavior toward your brother, Miss Weasley."

Ginny shrugged. "After his outburst about my betrothal to Neville, Dad took away his wand privileges. He can use it at school, but between classes and after them, it goes straight to Dad. Ron will be on restrictions until his full majority, and even then, Dad said he might bind him."

The rest were horrified.

"It must have been horrible, Ginny. I can't see your dad doing that to any of his kids," said Luna.

"He tried to AK me. Neville showed up and literally buried him. Mum was wailing out apologies and whacking Ron with a spoon, and Dad, well, he scared the rest of us silly. We've never seen him like that. Mum always said Dad was her quiet warrior, and now we know why," Ginny stated matter-of-factly. "He's a hair away from being disowned and _Obliviated_. Mum isn't even feeding him anymore. She is making him cook his own. I don't know how to feel about it. He used to be my favorite, but ever since he got here, he's been a miserable person. It was like he had been taken over by someone who controlled him."

"You don't think it could have been Dumbledore, do you, Orion?" asked Remus.

"He died Harry's first year when he tried to cross the wards with ill intent. It very well could have been. I will send a missive to the Weasleys to have him checked. Albus was powerful enough to have made the spell stick even after he was dead," said the headmaster.

"That evil old bastard. It wasn't bad enough he was trying to demonize the Slytherins and using me and James and Remus and Peter to do it, but trying to harm a little boy? Why?" asked Sirius.

"He had a firm belief in a false prophecy. That prophecy said Harry had to kill Tom Riddle with no help. He wanted him raised away from the wizarding world and beaten down, so that he would be quite ready to be a martyr. Then Albus would have the glory of being his mentor. The Veritaserum testimony of his followers was frightening. Yes, Harry will have to be the one to defeat Tom, but his prophecy certainly says he will have help, and help he has had!" declared Orion. "In any case, all of our sources say that Tom will be moving on the school soon. He feels his power will be best at the Summer Solstice."

"That is in three days, Orion. You couldn't tell us earlier?" demanded Frank Longbottom.

"We only found out today. Rabastan brought us the information under great duress," said Regulus.

"You have a spy?" asked Severus.

"Yes. Rabastan was marked, but was an unwilling follower of Riddle. His brother had forced him to accept the mark using his power as head of the family," stated Orion.

"Our plans, Headmaster?" asked Augusta.

"We let him come. We draw the runes at the space in the courtyard not underscored by the ley lines so that there is not too much magic drawn, and we wait. Harry is as ready to meet him as he can be. Being there with Daphne will be akin to taunting Tom, since he has never found his match, no matter how many of the daughters of his followers he's defiled. There have been no children, luckily," answered Orion.

"Then?" asked Frank Longbottom.

"Then the children do what they were trained to do, call the elements and give the power to Harry. Once the initial blast has caused Tom some damage, then the bound pairs will fight the rest of the Death Eaters. Harry and Daphne together can overcome Tom. He will never expect it. He will try to harm Daphne because he will not understand the bond. Our victory should be complete," he said.

Everyone in the office nodded. They knew what they had to do, and they were quite prepared to do it. Not one thought they would fail.

The next three days were spent by those in the know enjoying life and each other. As much as they were confident of the win, they knew better than to get overconfident.

"I never thought I would say this, but coming forward in time was the best thing that's ever happened to me," said Severus.

Luna, who had been enjoying his hands on her body could only murmur an incoherent "Mmmhmm" in response.

Sirius laughed quietly as Hermione attempted to learn his body with her lips. "I'm so glad we were a match, love. I can't imagine a better Lady Black," he said.

"I'm just glad you weren't looking for a beauty queen," said Hermione.

"You're beautiful. Anyone who says otherwise should have their heads examined," he said fiercely.

He didn't have a chance to say anything else, because she kissed him with quite a bit of passion.

The Battle of the Summer Solstice was notable only for its brevity. When the Death Eaters saw Hogwarts crown her Elemental Warriors, two-thirds of them surrendered. When Harry took Daphne's hand and they began to cast extraordinarily powered spells together, easily defeating Tom Riddle, another two-thirds threw down their wands. The last remaining few were easily defeated by the other pairs.

A golden age began, just as Augusta Longbottom had forseen, made possible by a man-child being forced to grow up and an accident of time.


End file.
